The present invention relates to an elastomeric web cap for securing to a web of a frameless door, more particularly a motor vehicle door.
On frameless doors webs are known as a partition element disposed between two panes. A web cap located on the face side of the web serves to seal the door opening. Known web caps are secured to the web by bonding or mounting. The drawback in this arrangement is that no reliable securement of the web cap is attainable. In addition, the web cap overlaps the web and protrudes outwards, spoiling the visual appeal.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a web cap which can be reliably secured to the web.
In accordance with the invention this object is achieved with a web cap of the aforementioned kind in that the web cap is secured to the web by at least one anchoring element arranged in the middle of the web cap.
This anchoring element permits reliable securement of the web cap to the web, any accidental removal or detachment in operation being reliably avoided. An overlap as required hitherto can now be eliminated thus making for a better overall visual appeal.
Advantageous aspects and further embodiments of the invention read from the sub-claims.
Advantageously, the anchoring element is concealed from the environment. Concealing it in this way may be done by the web cap and/or the web itself so that the anchoring element is not visible from without. This permits making use of anchoring elements which are unalike without spoiling the overall visual appeal.
In accordance with one advantageous further embodiment the anchoring element is secured to the web cap, thus reliably excluding any risk of the anchoring element being lost.
In a first advantageous aspect the web cap comprises a key engaging undercuts in the web. The key is molded to advantage together with the web cap to thus minimize complications in production.
In accordance with another advantageous further embodiment the web is provided with at least one substantially lobed cross-section appendage which is clasped by the web cap. The at least one lobed appendage prevents the web cap from being pulled off, thus achieving an improved fastening.
In accordance with a second advantageous aspect the web cap comprises an insert including a latching key for securing to the web. This latching key ensures a reliable securement of the web cap to the web even under heavy-duty conditions.
In yet another advantageous further embodiment the latching key comprises a flexible latching tongue for locating a recess in the web. To fit the web cap it is simply mounted on the web and shifted relative thereto until the latching tongue locates the recess, thus eliminating the need for any tool in speedy assembly.
Advantageously the insert is vulcanized in place in the web cap, resulting in a high-strength connection between the insert and the web cap. At the same time the insert is captively locked in place in the web cap to thus further simplify warehousing and assembly thereof
In accordance with still another advantageous aspect use is made of lightning holes. Said lightning holes reduce the weight of the insert. In addition, locating the insert relative to the web cap is improved by the lightning holes.
In accordance with a third advantageous aspect the web cap is covered by a cap which is secured to the web by means of an anchoring element. The web cap is thus reliably held by the cap over the majority of its outer surface or by the entirety thereof.
Advantageously the anchoring element penetrates the web cap, the web cap then being held not only at its outer surface by the cap but simultaneously at its inner surface by the anchoring element to thus improve the securement.
In still a further advantageous embodiment the cap is made of metal, more particularly of aluminum. Making use of a metal for the cap permits adapting it to the color scheme of the web without variations to the web cap. Furthermore, by adapting it to the color scheme of the web a substantially enhanced overall visual appeal is achieved.
In accordance with still another advantageous aspect the anchoring element is secured to a middle portion of the web, this middle portion existing in known webs and serving to stiffen the arrangement, i.e. eliminating the need for any additional component or major alterations to known webs.
Advantageously the web cap is flush-fitted at the outer and/or inner surface of the door with the web, thus achieving a smooth outer and/or inner surface which substantially enhances the visual appeal.